Beautiful Goodbye
by Jean Grey Elaine
Summary: "Just one night, Jeannie..."


Jean stiffened and blinked a few tears away, looking at Bobby soundlessly. "Bobby, I can't do this... This- This is wrong." Bobby took her hands in his with a cheesy smile, chuckling and pressed his forehead to hers. "C'mon Jeannie, let loose. Just stay with me. One night. That's all I ask..."

She was actually going to spend a night with Bobby Drake, the iceman. The same level as she. Jean furrowed her brows together and creased her forehead, as thoughts of Scott filled her mind. "What about-" She was cut off by Bobby, brushing hair from her eyes. "He wont have to know," He grinned, running his thumb along her bottom lip, "I promise. Trust me." Her breath hitched in her throat as she continued to look into his icy blue eyes as he looked in hers. Her emerald-green eyes twinkled with curiosity which made Bobby's heart skip a beat.

"O-okay, just one night." She spoke hesitantly, biting her lip as he embraced her and buried his face into her hair. She smelled like strawberries. 'God, she's so perfect... Scott's a lucky man,' He thought, kissing her hair and pulled her out to get a good look. "I wanna take you out now, Jean."

Bobby looked over her perfect feautures. the small pout of her lip, the cat like eyes she sported well, just everything. She was perfect to his eyes. He felt as if he were in love. Though he is doubtful she feels the same way. But of course, he didn't believe in true love. Love was a lie to him, he promised himself not to fall on his face again. That is, until he layed his eyes on Jean. She could lighten up his whole day, just from a simple, sweet smile.

"Please Jeannie? Just for tonight." He urged on since Jean hadn't replied. Jean cleared her throat and sighed, chuckling. "Grab my jacket, and we'll go." A grin spread across his face as he turned, jogging to the closet and took out her desired article of clothing. Jean shook her head, smiling and folded her arms. "Now don't keep me waiting, Drake."

"Hold your horses now, Grey." He teased, making his way back over to the redheaded goddess and slung her jacket over her shoulders.

The two walked down the vacant streets in comfortable silence. Jean found it quite funny. Funny how opposite they were, yet they attracted each other in more ways than Scott did. Bobby was something new for Jean. He was like a new kind candy she's never tried, yet automatically wanted and yearned for more. She liked this flavor. Something new.

Bobby looked down at Jean's hand and coughed a bit, slowly intertwining their hands. Jean, startled, pulls away and folds her arms and avoids Bobby's concerned gaze. Jean's small knees grew weak as his touch lingered on her fingertips. She took a deep breath, furrowing her brows. Scott has never touched her like this. Yet this was a simple touch of their hands... She was becoming torn of whom she wanted more.

"Jeannie..." He stopped in his tracks, this time grasping onto Jean's hand tight and lovingly. His thumb drew circles on the back of her hand, leaving a tingling sensation she has never experienced. 'Is- is it just his powers? I..' Her mind wandered off as she found her self beginning to stand on her tippytoes. Jean took slow and steady breaths, keeping her and Bobby's eye contact, not daring to break it. His hands found their way around her waist, slowly pulling her in. This is it, this is where Bobby finally gets the girl he's been crushing on ever since he joined the X-men.

"Bobby..." She finally breathed out, yearning for his lips already. Her crave for him was starting to become unbearable as they continued to stare each other down. Jean inched her face closer to his as Bobby finally closed the empty space between them.

The kiss was nothing Jean has ever felt before. It was nothing compared to Scott, nothing at all. She loved the cool feeling of his soft, buttery lips. She wanted all of him, she wanted him. Now. Bobby realized something he has never realized. Through every girl he's managed to skim through, he's never felt that spark. He always thought it was dumb movie cliches. But it wasn't. The feeling was real, utterly amazing, and he knew one thing. He wanted more. He wanted Jeannie. And from that point on... He needed Jean to be his and only his.

A small moan slipped from Jean's mouth as they continued to hold each other so closely. It felt as if the world had gone slow motion, felt like it was only them two. That nothing in this whole wide world could possibly mean anything more to them. Bobby tightened his grip on her waist, chuckling against her thin yet pulp red lips. He loved this young woman. So much that he's never realized this before. Realized why he watched out for Jean all those years. Realized why he began to swear being around her. This was love. And he loved this love, that he wanted to cherish it for the rest of his life. She needed him like he did. They needed each other.

Bobby slowly pushed Jean against the hard, cold brick wall, not once breaking the kiss. Goosebumps began to spread across Jean's arms as the thrill of excitement was getting to her. She tugged on his shirt, desperately wanting to touch him. Bobby stopped her. "Let me make this special." He spoke huskily his breath tickling Jean's skin as she nodded eager.

Bobby tugged on her hand, leading her down the streets of a vintage neighborhood. They heard music along the way. Bobby turned to Jean as she looked at him with confusion. He pulled her in, his hands holding her as he spoke in a hushed tone. "Jeannie Grey, may I have this dance?" She laughed a bit, curling her lips in as she ran her thumb along his knuckles. "Yes you may, kind sir." She smiled, curtsying as he bit his lip. "May the lovely redhead lead this dance? This handsome man doesn't know how to ballroom dance." Jean snickered and rested her head on his chest, looking back up at him. "You're funny. you know that?" She began to move her small feet as he followed her intent and smoothly. A small smirk on his face as her kissed Jean's head. "Yeah... You obviously don't know how to dance." She said with sarcasm laced in her voice. Bobby just shrugged, chuckling silently. "It's nice to see a woman leading sometimes." Jean raised an eyebrow, setting her two feet on his as he continued to dance to the slowly ending song, carrying both his and her weight. He looked down at her as she was comfortably resting her head on his chest with her small, delicate hands wrapped around his neck.

'I have you...' He said into his mind, seeing if Jean could have heard. 'And I, you.' she spoke into his mind, kissing his chest.

The song finally met its ending as they were still swaying in each others arms. They were silent, taking in everything. The dance, the moonlight, everything. Everything was perfect. Just how they wished it to be. As Jean's eyes were closed, Bobby lifted his right hand slightly. Ice spread across the lonesome street. It continued to expand and loop and stroke till everything came to a stop. He looked up at the night sky as he took a deep breath. "Jeannie, come look at this." Jean lifted her head from his chest and looked at Bobby. "What is it?" He smiled, taking one of her hands in his and pointed to the street in front of them. Jean was speechless, her eyed bewildered. She saw her. Her, drawn on ice. it was the most beautiful thing she has ever seen. The ice sparkled in the moon light. "B-Bobby.." She looked at him then back to the painting. "This..." He stuffed his free hand in his pocket of his jeans and shrugged. "Is perfect? Yeah, I know Jeannie. Just like you." He nudged her lightly and looked at the piece of art.

Jean knelt onto the floor, smoothing the ice as Bobby watched, leaning against a lamp post. Jean's fingertips began to glow a dim orange as she looked at Bobby, smiling. "Check this out." She bit her lip, looking back at the ice, spreading her cosmic fire around the ice. As it began to melt, Jean took Bobby's hand and lifted it towards the cosmic fire, him automatically adding more. The cosmic fire began to work on its own, as it danced, following the outline of Jean's face and eyes. Bobby laughed, nearing the fire and ice, nodding in amusement. He quickly added more ice to melt aways, grinning at Jean as she was focused on keeping the fires dim and... friendly. Her face was dead serious, furrowed brows as her pouted, lip showed more definition. Bobby found that the cutest. He continued to add ice until he sprayed the fire down. Jean blinked, looking at him. He began to chuckle nervously, scratching the back of his head. "Uh..heh..Sorry, Jeannie." She looked down to the ground to see the ice has turned into snow and she grinned.

He peered at Jean, seeing the small grin upon her lips. "Jeannie?" She stayed silent, telekinetically forming a snow ball and placed it in her hand. "Bobby? Three seconds. Run." Bobby thought Jean was joking so he played it off. "Pft, oh please Jean-" "One, two, three!" She shouted and threw the snowball at Bobby, hiting him right in the face.

Bobby fell backwards, landing on his butt as he wiped the snow from his face. "Hey!" He said winded as he stared at her. "I wasn't ready!" Jean chuckled already preparing for a snowball fight and smirked. "Get ready Drake!" He stood up, brushing himself off and chuckled, creating a shield. "No one can beat iceman in a snowball fight, there's no way possible!" He said while gathering some snow. Jean threw another snowball at him, seeing him off guard as he flew back again.

Jean giggled and waited for him to come up and say something witty, but no. He wasn't getting up. "...Bobby, c'mon." She huffed out, hands on her hips. Her not knowing, Bobby was preparing to throw countless batches of snow at her. He laughed lowly as he shot up from the ground, throwing snowballs at her. Jean screamed and dashed for cover. "Oh, sorry Jeannie! I couldn't hear you over my snooowballs!" He cackled playfully.

They continued to have a minature war. The rush they were feeling just by being together was amazing. Truly something so pure, so good, so lovingly. Jean knew who she wanted and she wasn't going to let anyone or anything get in her way. Bobby, on the other hand, felt as if he already had her. That she was all his, no one elses. He liked to think that way, it felt good to call her his. As they finished their game, Jean stood up and brushed snow off her pants. "I look like I pissed myself, Bobby." Jean chuckled as she brushed away snow from her hair. Bobby took his phone out and snapped a picture of Jean. "Well... I know you didn't. But everyone else might think you did." He giggled cheekily and stuffed his phone back in his pocket.

Jean stood dumbfounded for a bit, breathing staggered before tackling him to the ground. She glared at Bobby, with him continuing to smile. "Hey Jeannie." "...Delete it!" Jean playfully flicked his head and giggled. "C'mon Bobby, delete it." 'Uhahaha, no." Her green eyes were pierced with frustration while Bobby chuckled, stroking her cheek. "What...Bobby can't take pictures of memories?" Jean sighed, rolling off of him as they lie together. "I give up." She breathed out as Bobby propped himself up in her elbows.

"Aw come on, Jeannie." He spoke quietly, this time crawling on top of her. "Let me keep it." He pouted, inching his face towards hers. Jean lifted both her hands, laughing. "Do not show anyone." Bobby paused as she ran one of her hands through his ruffled hair. His faint smile grew bigger as he nuzzled his nose into her neck. "I promise." He said, placing kisses up and down her neck. She squirmed beneath him, laughing and wrapped her arms around him.

They lied on the empty streets, pointing out constelations, talking about what they liked and disliked. The conversations they had. Never awkward, just complete relazation. Bobby knew how to run a conversation real smoothly yet Jean brought up all these things Bobby has yet to expirience. They got lost in each others words. Jean asked all these serial questions about combinding their powers together and Bobby just laughed, agreeing that they would be impossible to defeat.

Bobby sat up as Jean did the same as he contemplated the right words to say. "Jean, I'm in like with you." Jean raised an eyebrow, stifling a snicker. "I'm in like with you too, Bobby...But you're still an idiot."


End file.
